the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Eternal Darkness/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an Eternal Darkness cat. In the Place of Eternal Darkness... Peleus sat by the border to the Starry Skies. Icewish ♥ 04:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hades groomed his fur. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang lunged at Peleus, but the tom dodged the attack and Fang attacked Hades by mistake instead. Icewish ♥ 14:31, February 18, 2013 (U Hades spat. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he hissed, his fur spiked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't mean to attack you, I meant to attack that son of a (beep!) over there," hissed Fang, tail pointing at Peleus. Icewish ♥ 14:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hades muttered and stalked off. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang tried to attack Peleus again, but he dodged the attack once more and Fang hit his head on a rock. Icewish ♥ 14:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hades winced. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Fang tried to stand up, but could not. Icewish ♥ 14:47, February 18, 2013 Peleus slowly walked towards Fang and threw him into a muddy stream. Icewish ♥ 03:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos watched the fight.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang was too weak to stand up. Icewish ♥ 22:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos pinned Peleus to the ground "i think that enough" he meowed coldly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus looked neither alarmed nor angry and did nothing in response. Icewish ♥ 22:40, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos got off Peleus then walked over to Fang "get up you weakling" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang barely stood up. Icewish ♥ 22:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos helped him up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Fang pushed Thanatos away and started to limp over to his den. Icewish ♥ 22:50, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus sat down and looked at the barrier dividing the Starry Skies from the Eternal Darkness. Icewish ♥ 23:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "you wanna get over there?"Thanatos asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "No, nothing matters anymore. I'm dead and rotting in hell, and I deserve to be here," he replied. Icewish ♥ 23:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "i bet you do"Thanatos meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "And so what if I do? Why do you care?" hissed Peleus, angrily. Icewish ♥ 23:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "well your the one looking at the barrier"he meowed still licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus hissed at Thanatos. Icewish ♥ 23:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos continued to lick his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Peleus looked back at the barrier. Two, pale blue eyes gleamed through the mist back at him. It was as if he was looking into a mirror. He narrowed his eyes and slowly padded closer. Icewish ♥ 23:37, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos followed Peleus with out him knowing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hades flopped himself onto a rock, yawning. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:39, May 2, 2013 (UTC) A paw reached out and grabbed Peleus and pulled him through the mist. Icewish ♥ 21:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos followed him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) (RP CONTINUED IN TPOSS RP) Icewish ♥ 22:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose arrived in the Eternal Darkness.... Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos looked back and saw Rose "Who are you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose didn't reply. A toxic green liquid began to flow from her eyes as she tried to find a place to hide. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos disappeared and reappeared in front of her "answer my question" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose just stood there, shaking. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos jumped on her and pinned her to the ground "answer me!" He yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose still didn't say anything, for she was too terrified. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos sighed "Follow me you need a place to rest, you look like a dead rat." he meowed getting of her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Foxeyes roared with anger. "Get away from that she-cat right now! She was the first friend of my kit so back off dumbass!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "and your going to make me?" He challenged.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Of course!" She said as she bulked up her fur and tackled the tom with anger. She sunk her teeth into his neck and flung him across the clearing. Her anger bubbling. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "That really hurts" he said sarcasticly "would you like to come to the den and sleep too?" he asked as he pushed her off like a fly "i think we all need a good rest" he smiled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose fainted. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanatos picked her up "come on follow me and i'll get y'all rested up" he meowed nicely.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Foxeyes shook her head and knocked Rose out of his mouth, picking her up and walking off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 02:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay